Welcome to Grand Line High!
by YohoAruto
Summary: Grand Line High: A private school where only the best can survive. Where only the strongest can survive. Gangs here and there, looking for the hidden treasure that is place somewhere in New World College!
1. Chapter 1

Zoro: Will you be including Yuca in here?

Me: yeah. IF ANYONE GOT COMPLAINTS ABOUT THAT, I DON'T MIND TAKING YUCA OUT! I just need someone sadistic just to make it a bit more funnier.

Zoro: ...sadistic?

Me: hey, can't help but be bored. I'm sure everyone agrees that they mostly love One piece cause 80-70% of it contained comedy scenes that takes up the whole show :3 If not, then they must be referring to the kick a- epic fighting scenes XD

Zoro: I would believe that if you weren't the one to make our lives miserable.

Me: There are me, who love to torture you guys from time to time out of boredom. Then there are others, who love to make you guys the happiest crew in the world! Then there are some that are in between. Oh yeah. One piece DO NOT belong to me. ^^ The show belongs to Oda-sensei ^^

Zoro: yea yea... why did you pick a high school scene?

Me: Cause I want to dear Zoro :3 though I'm thinking in between to put you in a basketball team or not

Zoro: Please don't -_- I want to at least keep my swordsman skills

* * *

Grand Line High!

Luffy yawned as he sat up on his bed, woken up by the continuous banging on his door.

Hm...someone yelling at him...at 6:30...in the morning...nah, he should ignore it.

Luffy plop his head back onto the pillow, blissfully deaf to the noise from the other side of his bedroom door.

Yuca growled, his face shown his annoyance.

* * *

Luffy went back to sleep. He just know it. Knowing Luffy for such a long time, he knew from the fact that the usually hyper teen did in fact woke up from the noise he was making, then thinking it wasn't important, he went back asleep, not even recalling on why Yuca was even here in the first place. That just like him, that idiotic best friend.

Without permission, Yuca barged in, narrowing his eyes at the delightfully sleeping teen.

"Luffy, wake up! We got no time to be sleeping. We'll be late for school!" Yuca loudly reminded as he went over to the sleeping teens drawers, opening them up to find Luffy's uniform.

The blue haired teen can hear a loud groan coming from the skinny figure, hearing ruffles of the comforter as Luffy sat up.

"But-"

Luffy didn't say anything more since his uniform is thrown at his face.

"No buts! I want you dress and clean up this instant!"

Luffy pouting and whined in a fit.

"But I want to stay home sleeping!"

"Yes, and I want a gold toilet with a comfy seat cushion but we can't always get what we want." Yuca quickly stated, hastily exiting out the room to start breakfast.

Luffy watched motionlessly as he saw 'his mother' went down to the kitchen.

"What does a toilet has to do with anything!"

* * *

Luffy solemnly entered the kitchen. Yes, this school consist of wearing uniforms but, thankfully in Luffy's case, they can pick which color their uniform should be.

In that situation, Luffy is wearing a red jacket, the school logo on his left chest pocket, that is open in the front which shows his plain white t-shirt beneath. He also wore a blue slacks and simple red tennis shoes. His tie is inside his jacket's right chest pocket since he have to wear it and this is 'technicly' wearing it.

"I hate you for making me wake up so early. School starts in one hour and we can get there by a ten minute walk!" Luffy mumbled, complaining like a 10 year old kid deprived of getting a cookie.

"Oh so that means you don't want your six stacks of pancakes for breakfast?"

"I love you." Luffy corrected as he giddily jump on the couch, waiting for his breakfast.

Yuca sighed at the fast mood change. Maybe if he just cooked breakfast, Luffy will woke up instantly and just run to the kitchen himself. He won't be dress but at least they can get breakfast out of the way. Better than having to barge into his room every morning to see the teen still sleeping.

"Where's your brother?" Yuca asked as he put the bacon in the microwave. Ace is a student at New World College and his classes starts in 30 minutes!

"I think he's still sleeping!" Luffy said in the mouthful of bacon, that is somehow already taken from the microwave from the younger D.

Sighing, the blue haired man walked towards the older D.'s room, reminding himself to make more bacon along the way. With that, he entered the room without even bothering to give a knock and put his hands on his hips as he saw Ace spawn on his bed in a messy way.

The renown sadist cleared his voice.

"Oh my Luffy! What a beautiful girlfriend you have!" Yuca yelled out in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Are you gonna-"

Yuca found his collar grab by an furious Ace, who is giving off an disturbing aura that can make a shark tremble. Yuca only gave a lazy expression and pointed his thumb towards Ace's bedroom door.

"Oh yeah. By the way, breakfast is ready." Yuca said, his voice lace with enjoyment at Ace overprotective reaction.

Grumbling cusses and curses at the 'demon', Ace pushed their suppose babysitter out of his room and started to get change. Yuca can't help but smirk and walked towards the kitchen to make more bacon. Well, at least he got his side of entertainment today.

* * *

"Seriously Ace. You're eighteen years old. The least you can do is get an alarm clock." Scolded Yuca, who narrowed his eyes at the freckled man.

Ace just rudely wave Yuca off as he continue to stuff his face with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and such. Luffy was doing the same thing also, happily eating the breakfast that was provided for him.

Then simulously, the both choke from overload of food inside their mouth..

"CHEW BEFORE YOU SWALLOW!" Yuca yelled out slapping them across the head with a frying pan, which somehow help bring the food down their throats. The two of them soon after panted several time as they refilled their lungs with air.

Yuca growled, rubbing the place between his brows.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, I swear..." he grumbled as he loudly dropped the frying pan in the sink.

Ace mumbled a few, unnecessary words before stuffing his mouth with some scrambled eggs, slapping Luffy's hand away from his plate from time to time.

Ace doesn't want to go to college today. The lectures are too boring for him. Being polite to everyone is just tiring. Plus, he didn't finished his summer homework.

"You know what? I don't feel good today.. maybe I can ski-"

Before Ace can say anything else, he got kicked out of his apartment, literally, his book bag following along and hit the poor teen in the head.

"WHAT THE HE-!" Ace exclaimed as he saw Yuca at the front door.

"It's almost time for your lessons." Yuca told him, smiling innocently.

"But, if you are even late for your lessons, I. Will. Know. First tardy, I'll let you off. Any more than that, I'll make sure you will personal 'run' to school..."threaten Yuca, who was actually smiling through all this. Ace shivered as he knew, behind the smile, is a demon just waiting to come out and eat everyone's children. He doesn't even want to know what Yuca meant by 'run'.

Ace, being the most mature one of the brothers, knew Yuca wasn't this...how would you say?...unpleasant? Yuca would always care for them like some kind of father would. He would be the number one recommended father for Luffy. Before Shanks of course. But the pressure of taking care of both of them pretty much to got him already. Plus, being the sadist he already is didn't help Luffy or Ace.

"Well, have a good time at your lessons!" the sadist said with a sickingly sweet smile and closed the door right there in front of Ace.

The pyromaniac can't help but stick his tongue out childishly to the door.

* * *

"You OK Yuca? You've more tense than usual." Luffy mumbled quietly, not sure if he wants, the surely irritated, teen to hear him.

The blue haired teen sighed as he rested his head on the kitchen table.

"Well..." He started, growling silently.

Flashback:

_Yuca felt a cold sweat run down his neck as he look out at his front door, seeing Monkey D. Garp, smiling. A smile that he knew spelled trouble for the young man._

_"Y-Yes? Do you need something Garp?" Yuca questioned hesitantly, forcing a smile on his face. It wasn't that he didn't like Garp. Sure, the Vice admiral's presence is amusing and fun most of the time. And his visits aren't bad. It's just... the aura he have when he came here... Luffy have that same aura when he's up to something...special..._

_If possible, Garp's smile got even more mischevous than before._

_"I heard that you're also entered in Grand Line High, right?" Yuca heard Garp questioned, almost in a devious way._

_If the raven haired boy isn't his best friend, he would be cursing Luffy for blabbing out to the wrong person._

_"I do... Why do you want to know..?" Yuca asked slowly, backing away just a bit while he contemplate on whether he wants to find the answer or not._

_Garp is grinning from ear to ear._

_With a snap, movers came into his house and started to pack his stuff._

_"What in the h-"_

_Yuca shivered as he found two big, and strong, hands grasp his shoulders in a tight grip. The blue haired victim slowly find his eyes back at Garp, horror is etched on his face._

_"I'm moving you next door to Ace and Luffy's Apartment."_

_The dreaded aura slowly came out of Garp's body even more, making Yuca sweatdrop on the back of his head as he saw threatening grin form on the Vice Admiral's mouth._

_**"You will take care of them... right?"**_

Flash back ended

So in other words, Garp pretty much threaten him to take care of his grandson's business. Oh well, not like he have other things to do.

Looking at the clock, Yuca stood up from his seat, making the raven haired teen jump, who have a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Y-Yuca?" He questioned as he felt him grab the back of his jacket.

"Time to go."the blue haired teenager said calmly as he grabbed both his and Luffy's book bag. He started to drag Luffy out by the back of his collar.

"W-Wait a minute! MY MEAT!"

* * *

Yuca dragged Luffy _and _Ace down the street. If you are wondering why in the he- Ace is also being drag along, here's the story. While walking towards the high school, he saw Ace...at an arcade. So the consequences; the blue haired teen ended up dragging the two D. brothers.

The passers didn't give them a single glance. This is not the first time they saw Yuca drag the two boys to school. If not dragged, then pulled in cages with wheels.

It's a fact to everyone that lives near the street where the three usually take, the winter hat wearing teen did this since Ace is in middle school and Luffy was in elementary school. Even when Ace was in high school and Luffy, in middle school, they both still get their butts hull off by their renown caretaker. Now in the present, they get drag off by Yuca in their high school and college years.

"I don't get why I'm doing this again..." Yuca mumbled in irritation as he ignored the pouting looks from the younger brother and the annoyed look from the older D.

Yuca was glad at the fact that the High School and the College is close by to each other. He was so ever glad. Ace wasn't though. What a nice impression on the first day of college. Getting hulled off by a high schooler. A freshmen none the less. Luffy was pretty use to this by now, quietly snickering to himself as he thought about how his brother is now included into the dragging business.

Yuca sighed in relief as he saw Edward Newgate walking towards New World College. Edward Newgate -widely known as Whitebeard- is a accomplish teacher and lecturer in NW College. A father figure for many students, including Ace.

"Whitebeard-san!" Yuca called out as he quicken his pace towards the huge man, making it more painful for the two who are getting dragged.

Whitebeard turned as he heard his name, chuckled as he saw the two D. brothers being drag once again.

"I ask you to please take your 2nd Commander to class, I have no time to deal with him." Yuca pleaded as he handed out Ace, who has a bright blush on his face.

Ace rather get seen from one of his friends rather than pops seeing him in this situation!

The man inspect Ace's face for a moment before giving off a laugh of humor, finding the situation pretty amusing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sure! I guess I'll save Ace from your clutches." Whitebeard joked as he grabbed the collar the Yuca was grabbing and put him down gentle on his feet.

"Come Ace! Don't you have classes soon?" bellowed Whitebeard as he pushes Ace towards the college.

Ace made sure to glare meaningfully at Yuca, though it's his fault he put this on himself.

Sighing, Yuca rubbed the bridge of his nose and pulled Luffy up to his feet.

"Come on... " Yuca said tiredly as he walked towards Grand Line High. Luffy, still hyper all the way, giggled and skipped towards Yuca, jumping onto his back.

"Oi, oi, oi, you got feet you know."

* * *

Me: I'm ending it here because I want to know whether I should exclude Yuca out. I don't mind it really. I could try to replace him with...I don't know. Shanks? Garp? Makino? Some ideas would be helpful ^^ Or maybe just Ace would be enough.

Zoro: So, you're gonna exclude Yuca out?

Me: why not? I don't mind at all.

Zoro: Then why do you have him here in the first place?

Me: Saaaa~ Who knows?


	2. The School Itself

Me: I like to thank everyone for the good responses on Yuca! It looks like he's stay so *pops confetti* LET'S HAVE A KANPAI!

Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper: YEAH!

Nami: *hits all four of them in the head with her climatact* THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! JUST GET ONE WITH THE REVIEWS!

Me: *pouts with a bump on his/her head* fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch...though Brook would love that..

Nami: *punch him in his/her head*

Me: OUCH! OK! I'm on it!

**Ali911: Thank you for being the first one to review! You have no idea how much your comment made me happy :3**

**7saix-puppy7: Thank you for liking Yuca! And yes, he is an interesting character :3**

**PhoenixofProcella: Yes, I will keep Yuca. Thank you for your opinion ^^ CP9 as bullies? I was planning something like that out already...(mwhahahahaha!)**

**WindGoddess Rune: Akainu as a gym teacher of he-? Luffy and Yuca would love to miss out gym cause of him 0_o. And your right... he would like to drop students dead... *would not mention a chapter***

**Termina: Thank you for your comment! And you know... I think you're right 0_0 Garp would hit them more if Yuca was taken out!**

Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews! You don't know how happy it made me feel! *is a very simple minded person*

Well, on to the story! (I have been going into a lot of considerations on how the school system would be like so it would be more understandable and such. Expect some LONG explanation! Skip this chapter and see/wait for the next one of you want)

* * *

2. The School Itself

Grand Line High. A expensive private school where only the best of the best can go (it has to make you wonder on how someone like Luffy got in).

The raven haired teen groaned as he look at the tall and, apparently from Luffy's view, gigantic buildings.

"You mean we're gonna have to run from here to there to here to there? The buildings are too far apart!" whined Luffy as he look from building, to building to building again.

"Yep. Until we can get a car but that probably wouldn't matter. Neither of us can actually drive at all without getting in trouble."

Luffy grumble something about the da- age system. He also mumble about how racist it is. Yuca silently was glad that they've set up this age system... especially for someone like Luffy. Him driving? Luffy might survive from a crash but he doubt anyone else can.

Grand Line High is the biggest as they can get for any high school. All subjects are put into different buildings that are spread around the campus, similar to college or university standards. The reason GLHS is so big, is because the district has contribute many middle schools that could enroll here if lucky of course. Some middle schools are either private or public. Most people enrolled here are from the private middle schools and only the few lucky can come the public middle schools. If anyone didn't make it to GLHS, they have to be send off to another high school from a different district.

"Lighten up Luffy. Today, we will be making a gang now, are we not? We came to this school for this purpose... so we can find One Piece."

One Piece. A secret treasure left from Gol D. Roger, the founder of the Blue Sea District, which is made of GLHS, New World College, and all the middle schools and elementary schools that comes with it. He was the first director and a person who believe that there are always talented spirits everywhere in the world! He would sought them out and bring them to his school. In a nut cracker, He's Luffy's number one hero, next to Shanks.

Gol D. Roger's name is feared and respected throughout the world. An amazing person, yet a dangerous one at that. Even though he's the director of a well developed school, he made a gang to show the student that freedom is a gift and that it should not be wasted. Adventure is always out there!

Luffy grinned excitedly at that thought. "YEAH! LET'S MAKE A GANG!" Shouted the very loud teen, who then grabbed Yuca and literally drag him to the auditorium.

* * *

"WELCOME STUDENTS OF THE EAST BLUE! WE ARE SO EXCITED TO ACTUALLY HAVE SO MANY EAST BLUE STUDENTS HERE AT THE GRAND LINE HIGH!" Yelled a, trying to be excited, Sengoku. The students of East Blue cheered as they pumped up their fist excitedly. Luffy is one among them of course, even though he didn't like Sengoku all that much, he can't help but jump around in a hyperactive like state as he saw everyone so energized. Yuca chuckled as he watched many of the students, including his best friend, just plainly get so hype up.

There are actually four sections that surround GLHS and NWC. The four sections are called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue. He and Luffy came from East Blue, where it mostly contain public schools instead of private ones unlike that other Blues. There is one private school that Luffy, so far in his knowledge, knows and apparently, both his best friend and himself hated that place. It was called Goa Kingdom Private school, where there, you can always find any kind snobs who has nothing better to do than to look down at others.

Well anyway, all the Blues make up the whole district territory, which is pretty big. Takes 3/4 of the whole city! And in the middle of it all, is Grand Line High and New World College.

"I HOPE EVERYONE GOT THEIR SCHEDULES, IF YOU DON'T, MAKE SURE TO GO STRAIGHT TO THE OFFICE BUILDING SO YOU CAN GET YOUR SCHEDULES PRINT OUT!"

Luffy has to sit there in agony for almost as he heard Sengoku drone and drone, on and on about meaningless things that every single student knew. He wanted so badly to at least throw a tomato at Sengoku and booed him like he's doing some kind of badacting, though he promised Yuca (well, Yuca threaten him) to behave on the first day so the school wouldn't be too suspicious of them yet. He took a look at his best friend, only to see him already asleep through the whole thing. Geez, Gramps was right when he said Sengoku is boring! It's a wonder how Gramps manage to work with him at all without falling asleep!

"I WANT ALL MARINE OFFICERS TO COME TO THE MANDITORY MEETING AFTER SCHOOL!"

Oh yeah, marine officers. There are also some kind of justice school around the Blues that was made soon after Gol D. Roger died. Nobody questioned why because they pretty much knew the answer. Apparently, they are suppose to be the justice of all justice and take care of all troublesome people that brings trouble. Looks like Luffy is gonna have some fun with them from time to time!

"THAT IS ALL! YOU ARE DISMISSED!"

Luffy has to keep himself from saying "finally!" as he shook his best friend shoulders a few time, only to find Yuca grabbing his backpack quickly and already tried to exit out the auditorium room. It looks like he doesn't want to get caught in another boring lecture about boring things that would obviously bore a Sea King to death.

"Hey! Wait up Yu!" Called out Luffy as he quickly made his way through the crowd so he wouldn't lost his best friend.

* * *

"Sengoku really needs to find a way to shorten his speech..." grumbled Yuca as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Anyway, got some ideas for some members?"

"Nope!"

"Of course you didn't plan ahead." Yuca sighed and soon chuckle afterwards. Oh well, that is the best part of Luffy. You just don't know what to expected and in the end, you somehow got pulled into an adventure!

No matter how great GLHS is with it's many education views and talented student, it doesn't mean the students, or teachers, themselves are angels. Most of them, talent, beautiful, or smart, are either into an organization, that is most likely looking out to kill someone, or a dangerous gang, that is ten times scarier than any of Gecko Moria's haunted house. That would mostly somehow explain on why they made the marines school. Gol D. Roger just put up a too strong of an influence on his students. Especially with the famous treasure around.

"I guess we're just going to see who is liable enough to join this weird gang of yours."

"But if you call it weird, doesn't that make you weird also since you're in the gang?"

"Exactly. We are weird."

Luffy look as if he didn't get it at all.

"Nevermind. Well, I pretty much knew everyone in the East Blue district but, I don't think that information alone is going to help us survive this school...so I'll be entering into the school's student files in the electrical room if you needed me."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Of course it is."

"Oh! Then I'll see you around lunch then! I'll try to make up an excuse on why you are gone."

"Don't Luffy, you suck at lying."

"I do...not..."

"Yes, yes you do."

* * *

Me: Sorry that it's pretty shorter than usual. I want to get the information about the school out already so I did it in one chapter :3 Plus it's getting late over here and my guardian will kill me if I don't get my head on a pillow soon :3. Plus, sorry that you have to wait. I'm writing four ongoing stories at the same time so... yeah .


	3. The Start of the Fearsome Fearless!

Me: my oh my, this is such a long time since I updated this story!

Zoro: It's because you're laptop always having a virus. Couldn't you take care of your stuff?

Me: oh, that's pretty impossible Zoro ^^ I'm a magnet for virus. Plus that I kept getting writer's block. I'm such a horrible person.

Zoro: Yes you are -_-

Me: I'm glad you think so :3

* * *

3. The Start of the Fearsome Fearless!

The computer screen kept switching every once in a while as commanded of the one who owned the device. Monotonous ice-blue eyes looked at the screen with a bored expression. He would occasionally raise an eyebrow, or slightly widen his eyes –out of shock or for another reason, it's hard to tell –but there is no more indication that he would do any other noticeable gesture. Legs crossed, posture straighten; some would think he was doing research or either homework. Well, they weren't exactly wrong.

"Yu-chan! Aren't you gonna eat something?"

For the first time since the blue haired teen open the laptop, he looked up from the screen; his eyes observed his best friend who was stuffing himself with various foods that couldn't help but make you wonder where those foods would disappear off to inside the raven haired teen.

"I'm not hungry."

"But, you haven't eaten breakfast, right?"

"I ate at my apartment before I came."

Luffy cutely pouted his childish pout.

"If you're complaining, share some of your food with me."

The hungry teen instantly scoot three feet away from Yuca, holding onto his food as if it was a precious treasure that could not be replaced. Content with the answer, Yuca continued to flip through the pages of files, resting his head into the palm of his hand.

Currently, the two teens were in the cafeteria. Yes, the cafeteria.

You have to feel sorry for the chefs.

Luffy was presently eating a 7ft pile high lunch. Yuca was –illegally –looking over all the Grand Line High _Private_ Student files. In other words, this is a normal lunch for them; despite all the glances and stares Luffy has earned from the number foods he actually has on his plate. Well, considering that this vast circular table they were sitting in **is** the plate. Yuca made sure it was clean, or god forbids what happens to Luffy afterwards when he got food poisoning once he has taken in all that food.

The cafeteria of Grand Line High is more like a food court. Or rather an indoor street with restaurant and vendors at each side. The ceiling is painted like the sky, and thin enough for light to shine behind it so it may seemed like the sun was actually shining; also to include that the light was position to where the sun would in fact be outside. Each restaurant is different: with different food, ethnic, tradition, decoration, and workers. Grand Line sponsor many restaurants to provide food for GLH for the many students here. And since there are many ethical races in GLH, they tried to make them feel right at home by giving them familiar restaurant from other countries too. And because of that, many waiters, servants and chefs can speak in many different languages. Yuca sighed as he hoped that some of these restaurants are healthy in a way, since Luffy would be eating in large quantity of them.

But, the problem isn't about how healthy the food is: the problem is that most of these restaurants are _free_.

There are some restaurants that only the rich could even bother paying, but Luffy has no problem in stealing some of the plates off the waiters without being notice.

Yuca couldn't help but chuckle as he saw one of the waiters being accused for eating the food instead, and a big argument was concluded after. The blue haired teen then looks at his gluttonous best friend, eating the supposed missing food and couldn't help but feel sorry for all the workers. They just have to work when Luffy just enrolled into high school.

Oh well, couldn't be helped (meaning he doesn't care in the first place, just glad that Luffy is eating since it's troublesome to find the teen hungry).

"WHAT ARE YOU BAS-S LOOKING AT?"

Yuca shook his head, as if he's disapproving of something; closing his laptop. He'll continue looking over the files and memorizing it when he gets back home. Luffy, on the other hand, simply didn't hear the loud disputes that were clearly heard in the back ground.

What also earn some looks –looks of pity –towards them is that they were sitting in "The Line". What is _The Line_ you asked? The line is mention as "the boundary between enemies", "the reason that the world has not come to an end", "the wall of Grand Line".

In other words, it's the boundary between Marine Officers and some of the known Notorious Gangs in GLH. Though, it was only lunch time for all East Blue students; mostly of them freshmen.

And they were between these two dangerous sides, where they could get involve with anything if there were to be a clash.

Of course, the two boys didn't care in the first place, so they just went on as they did as if this was the most normal seat in the cafeteria. Most of the normal students (ones that does not want to include themselves with the gang and the marines troubles) just eat somewhere else than the regular cafeteria seats. Like some of them sit at the tables provided at the restaurants and some of them just went around the campus outside the cafeteria.

To many others, who couldn't help but look at the two unusual teens as if their dead already; since they were the first who even dare to sit between the two struggling powers.

"Yu-chan, can you get the peppers shaker? I think I dropped it behind you." Well, Luffy didn't actually say it as clearly as what was translated since his mouth is stuff full of meat, but Yuca understood what he wanted.

Crouching down to get the pepper shaker, Yuca just barely miss a body that flew over him and crashed into the nearby table that wasn't even 2 feet from them. The blue hair teen simply just made it as if he didn't notice it and gave the pepper shaker to his best friend. Luffy also made it as if the body that flew over and crash near them wasn't there.

Some that are watching couldn't help but wonder if those guys are actually human. Or just plain stupid.

Cries of war sounded between one division of the Marines and one gang as they began to fight just one table away from where they were.

Yuca ignored it, getting out a bottle of water from his backpack. Luffy was oblivious, as he was finish 7/8 of his food.

Others quit trying to understand them.

"Luffy." Yuca called out, his voice pretty clear among noise of battle.

Luffy didn't say anything but his eyes was on his best friend as he continued to stuff himself endlessly. The informant just simply smiles.

"Found anyone interesting..?"

Luffy then stopped eating, looking up in thought for only three seconds before going back to eat again. Yuca knows that it means that there wasn't anyone on his mind that seemed interesting. He just simply took that answer and open his bottled water, sipping on it as he slightly leans over; another body that flew missed him.

"COBY!"

The renowned sadist raised his eyebrow as he found that the sound of fighting has instantly ceased, and looked over to where the supposed war is supposed to be. At that time, Luffy already finished all his food, completely content by how full he is. Seeing that he has nothing else to pay attention to with his short attention span and such, he looked over to where Yuca is looking.

There were men and women, both gang members and marine officers, down unconscious on the floor. It was a bit hard to tell whether they were alive or not. And the one that stood above them all is someone that Yuca recognized: Iron Club Alvida.

"WHO'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE SEA?"

The teen named "Coby" was a lanky teen with thick glasses and pinkish colored hair. He trembled as he was called out by the overweight woman, his knees shaking and his expression pathetic and nervous. Many of the others who stood by Alvida look down at him, quite literally since he's pretty short for a freshmen even.

"O-Of course, y-you are…" Coby stuttered in fear, only looking up at his superior before looking back down on the ground. He flinched as he heard the iron-club wielder laugh rather evilly.

Yuca totally lost interest quickly of the whole thing. Luffy looked at the woman with curious eyes, his always-on stupid-looking grin on his face.

Iron Club Alvida; a person not to be mess with and is considered one of the very few infamous people in the East Blue district. Of course Yuca heard of her since he heard many reports of the woman about her gang and such. Even though there are some witnesses and evidence about her troublemaking in the East Blue, but it wasn't enough to get evicted with the marines, so she has been safe then. And, a bonus to her so-called "innocence" is that she's a teacher; A teacher that has taken care of students who wanted to work in the cosmetic business. Despite her looks, her cosmetics are extraordinary, famous all around the world. She said she didn't need any since she's already beautiful enough.

Teachers here are important, for they have to be very special as much as the students are specials. And there are many talented adults that wouldn't give up their jobs just to teach a bunch of snot-nosed brats who probably think their better of them. So teachers are rarer than the students, though the school manage provide more than enough educators for the whole school. But still, the directors who controls the school didn't want to fire them unless it have become simply too much.

"Yu-chan, she must be strong to beat all those guys, right?" Luffy whispered, though he might as well be screaming instead.

Hearing the words, Alvida seemed to be in a better mood, turning a bit haughtier as her expression turned boastful. Her gang that is with her was just pleased that their boss was in a good mood, for it was always bad when Alvida get snappish and turns her angry towards them.

Yuca raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, so I've heard."

Luffy nodded his head, crossing his arms as if he made a conclusion in his mind.

"She's strong huh…?" Luffy said as the final conclusion, even making Alvida ego boost even more. "But, who's that fatty-oba-san?"

Those who are around them went silent, with incredulous looks that said "oh cra-". Even some of the marines around couldn't help but gap at the boy. Did he just insult Iron Club Alvida?

"Oh, nothing important." Yuca reassured soon after, adding oil to the fire.

"Nothing important?" Luffy questioned innocently, repeating the words that Yuca said as he was also quite oblivious to the dark aura forming near them.

"Nothing. Important." The blue haired teen bluntly stated, pausing in between the words as if to strengthen his declaration, obviously ignoring the gang that they earned their attention to all together as he opened his laptop, going through some of the files again.

Alvida slowly stomped over them, her eyes shadowed as her underlings were trying to calm her down; telling her that they weren't worth it and that they were jealous and stuff. Apparently, it didn't convince her enough.

"OK, nothing important." Luffy then immediately agreed as his attention on the woman was gone like a flash, nodding his head as he concludes that Yuca is right. He means, Yuca's information is never wrong!

Alvida slowly began to raise her club.

Yuca then slowly closed his laptop, setting it up in his bag as he slung the bag over his shoulder. At that moment as Alvida neared; he turned his head towards the bulky woman, a devious, closed-eye smirk appeared on his face.

"Yep, just a **fat, colossal woman**. Nothing important."

At this point, she snapped.

"BRAT!" She shrieked as her club was coming down towards the boys.

At that moment, Yuca grabbed Luffy's collar and pushed him away from the table and at the same time, Yuca pushed himself out of the way before the two of them could either get smashed by the iron club.

Hearing a loud crack of wood, Yuca raised his eyebrow as he saw that she broke the table in half. Luffy was too busy trying to find his hat that slip off when he got pushed.

"Mooooee! Yuca, why did you do that?" Luffy whined as he couldn't find his boshi yet.

The teen just innocently smile. "It's your fault in the first place."

Luffy looked completely confused at what his best friend said, scratching the back of his stupidly.

"It is?"

The confused teen yelped as he narrowly dodges another one of Alvida's club attacks, a large crevice in the floor. For some reason, the soon-to-be boss of the "Straw Hat Gang" looked rather perplexed.

"Hey watch it! That could've hurt someone!" Luffy lectured, putting one hand on his hip while the other one is pointing towards the crevice, looking actually very stern about it since he's still trying to find his boshi and didn't want to deal with this.

Yuca couldn't help but crack up at the sight: Luffy, lecturing a well-known gang leader about violence when he's going to become a gang leader himself. The irony of it all.

Alvida immediately took this as an insult, veins pulsing on her head, the laughing in the background making it worse.

Alvida then started to attack Luffy with a fury of swings, not caring what or who she hit in the process. She just wanted to beat the kid into a bloody pulp.

Luffy though, whether he's lucky or whether he's flexible, was able to dodge the many assaults toward him, looking absolutely confused as he tried to get away from the "crazy oba-san". Luffy couldn't help but wonder what is the fat lady doing swinging her club around like that. She could accidentally destroy one of the restaurants and how would he eat there? Then again, if she does hit the restaurants, maybe food would fly out at the impact? If so, he wants her to swing harder!

"You can swing harder than that oba-san!" Luffy said, hoping that her dangerous swings would target one of the restaurants –preferably the ones that served more meat – and food would come flying out to him!

Though Luffy meant that he wanted to her to swing harder just for the good(?) purpose of food, Alvida took it as if he's challenging her, making her fire up even more.

With one blurred and incredibly fast swing, Alvida was able to slammed her club right on Luffy's face; the teen flew up far till he fell through the roof of a restaurant, making many people panic and scream. All of the workers of that restaurant and the customers fled, looking fearful at their own work station, then back at Alvida, who was able to regain her posture after breathing so heavily and look like an angry mess. Brushing back her hair with her plump fingers, she looked over at Yuca with a triumph sneer, only to find the man totally unaffected by what she did.

The teen that Alvida has her attention on simply shook his head, a humble smirk still on his face as he brushed himself off of invisible dust. He then started to walk over to the restaurant where she blew off the other idiotic brat, not bothering to give her a glance. Huh, not her problem anymore. He'll surely go down in fear after he saw how badly broken his friend his.

As she lifted her chin in a pompous notion, starting to walk off as if she owned the place, Alvida made a clear glare at everyone –including the marines –that this event is not to be mention.

For those who know of Alvida, they all complied and started going back to what they were doing before; expect now, everyone is more tense than usual.

As Alvida started to go deeper and deeper through the food court, Coby stayed where he was, shocked and frighten to the point that he couldn't move at all! He was utterly frozen, unable to shake and unable to speak, and he could've sworn that his heart has also stop beating.

He has seen Alvida do many terrible things, but killing isn't one of them. He could only serve her when they were at school, so he wasn't really sure of her activities outside of work, but now, he knows the extent to how scary and horrifying the woman could be. He almost wanted to cry at the fact that he was forced to work for the fat woman.

He snapped out of it as he heard murmurs of people, all glancing or unintentionally staring at the mysterious blue-haired freshmen; who was making his way into the restaurant where his friend was send off to.

The smirk was still on his face as he walked in ever-so casually, hands in pockets of his navy slacks and his posture is visibly relaxed. Coby wondered whether Yuca was either passive about his friend's fate and didn't care whether he died or not, or that he was a pro for hiding his emotion. The smirk didn't help for it made his mind so confused in a way. Like the teen was expecting something rather hilarious than upsetting. But, for Coby in any case, even though he is somehow part in Alvida's little group, he felt that he should at least help the guy take out the body and such. He could try to take responsibility of Alvida's actions.

With a brave look, not knowing how people are staring at him in shock as they saw him making his way over to the now-ruined restaurant, he striding over to the foreboding dwelling.

Coby soon found himself gulping as he entered the restaurant, coming much more hesitant in his strides and was able to catch up to the warmly-dressed teen, which wasn't hard since Yuca was so casually walking down towards the back as if he dared anyone to jump at him.

Seeing that the taller teen hasn't notice him yet, he gulped, hesitantly trying to make himself detected. He means, Yuca shouldn't be that bad of a person….right? The words in his head didn't seem so convincing, and he quickly declared his presence before he loses the guts to even be near the guy.

"I-I help you with getting the body!"

Coby yelped quietly loudly as he saw the deviant figure stop and slowly turned around to look at the meek teen in curiosity.

Oh yeah, it was that lanky boy that was with Alvida. So he's going to help?

Yuca couldn't help but smirk at that thought, making Coby shrink even more in fear. It's not that he doesn't doubt that the boy is here to help Luffy; it's just that he was brave enough to go against Alvida, despite the fact that he seemed so weak. How interesting.

"There's no need." Yuca told him as he lowered his smirk into a polite smile, walking further ahead as he made his way towards a beautifully designed door.

Coby, thinking it was because that Yuca was strong enough to hand one skinny boy like Luffy, or that Coby might be here for some ill intention, wouldn't give up in proving himself that he wanted to be helpful and useful.

"I-I'm not planning anything! And I could help out a lot!" Coby bravely declared out, quickly following the casual teen as he grabbed the door handle.

"I know." Coby was surprised by the answer as Yuca flashed another one of his all-knowing smirks. "I'm just saying that my oyabin doesn't need help."

As soon as Yuca pushed open the door, sounds of slurping and chomping assisted their ears, making Yuca laugh at the sight and making Coby quite astounded at the sight.

There he was, Monkey D. Luffy, emptying out all the food in this simply little restaurant. Wonder what'll happen when the chefs found all their food gone.

"Oh, konnichiwa Yu-chan!" Luffy greeted, waving with a plate on his hand as he patted his bloated stomach.

Luffy then notice the shocked smaller teen next to him. "Eh? Who's that?"

Coby has been associated with monsters from a different realm of a different world.

* * *

"Then why don't you run away?" a certain innocently looking raven-haired boy asked.

Coby paled considerably at the thought.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" Coby repeated exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously at the thought, his eyes wide in fear at the suggestion.

It was that time of the day when Luffy has clean out all the food in the storage, leaving nothing left, not even the bones. Or the trash that was probably with it. Of course, this isn't considered health at all, but since Luffy has not yet upchucked the food, Yuca found that there was no need to drag the boy to a wasteland.

They were still in the food storage, just sitting down and relax. Well, Yuca and Luffy are pretty much content, for Luffy kept grin and patting his stomach and Yuca was just, in plain words, sleeping the day away. Coby, on the other hand, is really tensed and uncomfortable. The air of relaxation around the two abnormal teens are rather making the meek teen nervous than reassured. He means, didn't Luffy just got send flying by Alvida? And Yuca was there to see his best friend being beaten up. Yet, here they are, practically unharmed and fearless. He never met people like this before.

"Just thinking about Alvida when she found out…. I get really scared!"

Suddenly, Luffy laughed, as if he gets it.

"Ah… I see, you're a coward, I don't like you." Bluntly said the strangely happy Luffy; Coby drooped his head down in shame.

"Yes, I am a coward…" Coby admitted, tears in the corner of his eyes at the blunt truth.

"Dun...ya...want to be a marine..?"

Coby jumped as a new voice was included into the conversation, whipping his head around to only find Yuca sleeping, a small bubble of snot getting bigger and smaller as he breath in and out. The pink haired teen looked rather perplexed and confused.

Coby flinched as he heard Luffy laughed even louder, holding onto his stomach as if it was about to burst.

"Y-Yu-chan has this sugoi way to talk and to hear us talking when he's asleep! You should try it!"

_How in the world can I?_ Thought Coby as he glanced at Yuca in a bewildered way. He decided not to question anymore about Yuca's little spying skill.

"W-Wait, how does he know that I wanted to be a marine…?" Coby stuttered, looking at the blue haired teen with wide eyes, scooting a little farther away as if Yuca was poisonous or something. Coby didn't remember at all whether he even mention about his dream! Actually, it's pretty suicidal with Alvida around to even say that he wanted to be a marine!

"So, you wanted to be a marine?" asked a wide eye Luffy, ignoring Coby's last question as he looked upon the meek teen with curiosity. Coby only nodded ever so little, afraid that someone might hear and tell Alvida.

"Hahahaha! Cool! I wanted to find One Piece!"

Coby almost choked on his spit as he heard the sudden declaration, snapping his head towards the child-like teen with wide eyes, looking upon him as if Luffy has just lost a head. Maybe he did, just rather the brain.

"O-One Piece? You know what that is, right?"

Luffy, looking confused on why Coby looked so terrified, nodded, tilting his head slightly. "The treasure left from Gold Rogers, right? Our first director."

Seeing that Coby's expression twisted into a look of anxious, he wondered if he got it wrong.

"Y-You know the dangers that go along with it, right? There are many gangs who are after the treasure and you might have to fight with them!"

OK, so he didn't have it wrong, but he didn't see why Coby has to say it as if it's the most horrible thing in the planet. Hunting treasure is fun, right?

"Yep." Luffy admitted as he grins towards the pink-haired teen. It was not reassuring at all.

"And all the traps that goes along with it, through the dangerous forest full of creatures and monster beginning at Reverse Boundary near Logue Street?"

"Yep."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No, why?"

Coby slouched down in defeat. These guys are baka…. Baka monsters.

The poor already tensed teen jumped in disbelief as he saw Yuca, looking as if he came back to life, standing up and stretching out his arms.

"Oi, boy." Yuca said, looking at Coby with a bored expression while the pink-haired boy slightly trembled. "Do you know anyone strong?"

While Coby looked at Yuca owlishly at the question, Luffy quickly and suddenly perked up at the mention of a new possible member of his gang!

"Yeah, yeah! Who, who?" Luffy was shaking the poor smaller teen as he was excited to learn who would be strong, strong enough to be a gang member.

"A-Alvida-sama…"

Luffy's expression dropped into a frown.

"Noooo! I don't want to learn about the fatso lady! Who else is strong?"

"Shhhhhhh! Don't insult her like that!" Coby quickly intercepted, slapping his hand on the hyperactive teen's mouth, looking around. Yuca looked rather disappointed also, but it's not like he ever shown it. Of course the boy's first answer would be Alvida, since he is under her control.

"Anyone else?"

Coby, still covering Luffy's mouth just in case he said something more rude and loudly, looked down a little, a bit nervous as he racked his brain for any more candidate. He could have just said he didn't know any more people than that, but something in the back of his mind said that he shouldn't deprive them of an answer. He doesn't know why, but his gaze was pointing at Yuca who looked pretty demanding.

Then, Coby remembered a guy, a dangerous guy with a scary face. Someone that was never to be messed with in the Ease Blue district. The guy is renown as the demon hunter, the dangerous jock, the person who took the strongest of men with one swipe of his katana. Just remembering the guy couldn't help but made Coby pale, for he remember all the stories that he had heard, a bit glad that he never did went in contact with him once even living in the East Blue District.

As if reading Coby's expression, Yuca smiled a very dangerous polite smile.

Coby couldn't help but flinch as he scoot back a little, his hand finally off of Luffy's mouth. Knowing what Yuca wanted, he stuttered out the answer, a bit fearful to even say it.

"R-Roronoa Zoro…"

Yuca raised his eyebrow. He heard of the name. Well, not only heard of it, he also did investigation upon the name once. Not that Zoro knows of course.

Escaping from his thoughts, Yuca sweatdropped as he saw Luffy as starry eyed as ever. It's obvious that he wanted Roronoa Zoro in his gang, even if he doesn't know anything about the swordsman, or even if he knows how to fight.

Without a word, also seeing that there was no reason to be coop up in here since all the food is gone; Luffy grabbed both Yuca and Coby and began to drag them out of the restaurant. Yuca more willingly than Coby of course.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he?" Luffy asked repeatedly, still having a hold on the two's arm while switching his head from side to side to find out where the swordsman could be, as if he thought that the swordsman would be somewhere right near them.

"I'm pretty sure he's at the punishment center of the marines. I heard he was caught recently by doing something, though I'm not sure what."

"H-How do you even know that anyway?" Coby deadpanned, looking at the right-hand man of Mugiwara no Luffy was if he wasn't from this world. He probably isn't in the first place.

"Shortcut, shortcut!" Luffy quickly –to some extent –asked as he looked at Yuca with anticipation, jumping up and down as he was ready to make a mad dash to wherever his right-hand man his pointing towards.

Apparently, Coby's arm is starting to hurt, and he hoped that Yuca would point at a safe distance, and with much praying, away from Roronoa Zoro.

With an innocent smile, he pointed over to the path where Alvida has gone through, clues of her destruction still there. Coby paled for the umpteenth time today. It was a wonder that he hasn't fainted yet.

"B-But that's where-"

"But that is also the shortest way."

Despite that Yuca is doing this probably because he wanted to clash with Alvida again for some unknown reason that the boy doesn't even want to know, he couldn't disagree with what he said. Coby, having a good head on him, knew that the path that Yuca pointed out is the shortest. But still, Alvida! They're not going to live if they meet up with her again. They were just lucky last time, he knows it!

"Y-You're going to die!"

"Probably."

"PROBABLY?"

Luffy didn't seemed to have anything else to say for he was already skipping towards the way, to get his new nakama. Coby thought he was doing a death march instead. Yuca only chuckled amusingly at his best friend's enthusiastic and began to follow him without a doubt or any hesitation; of course, he did it in a much more dignified way.

Looking between the two, Coby couldn't help but get a bit angry. Their lives are in danger and they are just going to brush it off like it was some kind of dirt.

"This is stupid!"

In seconds, Coby looked really surprised at his words and slap his hand onto his mouth. He never did speak out like that before, and he was partially surprised. But, he knows that they can't blame him. To give up their lives so easily; who would do such a thing?

Coby slowly looked up, noticing that the both of them stopped. What he saw shocked him. Both of them are turned around but that was not what shocked him; it was their face. There was no look of anger, nor any look of hurt or surprise. What he saw was something more incredible than that.

It was a look of confidence. A look as if they are living to the fullest extent right now. As if they don't regret any thing that comes towards them.

"You might as well call us that…" Yuca said, tilting his head slightly as he chuckled in good humor. He didn't deny the fact that they are, in fact, stupid.

Luffy laughed at what Coby said though, holding onto his stomach as if he found the funniest joke in the century.

"But, isn't your dream worth to die for?"

Coby froze at the sentence, not able to say anything.

Luffy grinned.

"Let's go, let's go!" Luffy shouted out excitingly, starting to skip once again to their destination, Yuca following the hyperactive teen closely.

Coby could only watch them as they gotten farther and farther away from away from their previous spots and saw them giving each other's high fives.

A dream… worth dying over?

Not one of the three teens noticed the crowd they have made who looked at them quite surprisingly. Especially Luffy who was seemingly unharmed.

* * *

Alvida sighed happily as he looked at her chubby fingers, seeing the many rings on them. Her wrist was the same as well; full of beautiful jewelry as well as he neck is full of necklaces. All of them from the victim she has beaten.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in the Grand Line?"

"YOU ARE ALVIDA!" many of her followers responded, but… there is one voice that seemed to be missing.

Ah yes, where is Coby? Well, it doesn't matter where the boy is at the moment, for she didn't need him right now. The boy has no guts to run away from her, and she's sure that he'll be by her side when she called him, that scary-cat, meek, weak boy. It wasn't really determined why she kept him, but she has a feeling he'll be troublesome in the future if not.

"Oya, oya~ That's a rare blue diamond."

Alvida jumped three feet away from the voice, her followers the same as the suddenly-appeared teen tilted his head, chuckling ever so arrogantly.

Alvida found her anger rising back up again. It was that snob-nosed blue-haired brat. To even make it worse, he looked completely unaffected by what she thought happen to Luffy.

Is he just plainly cold and didn't care; or did he come back here for revenge? In any case, she was willing to pound his smirk right off the next century.

"Ehhhhhh~ It's that expensive?"

Alvida jumped four feet back away from another voice again, her followers doing the same also.

Looks of astonishment was etched on her face as well as her crew. There he was, the kid with the straw hat, unharmed and smiling as if nothing ever happened between them.

"Enough to give you a lifetime of food, or in your case, a month of food."

"HONTOU?"

While Luffy continued to be wide and starry eyed at the mention of so much food for a month; Alvida found herself getting even more and more frustrated. Even more when she figured out how they are ignoring her for a conversation about meat!

Ripping off all the jewelry, seeing the need to kill them is more important rather than the precious jewels (she does have a reputation to keep); she started to hold up her big iron club, indicating to everyone else that she is going to beat them till they beg for death.

As the club strikes down towards them, both of the teens flipped out of the way just in time, though they were a bit perplexed for another reason rather than she was trying to kill them.

"We were in the middle of a conversation…" Yuca said, raising his eyebrow as if **she's** the rude one.

"Yeah! Wait till we're done talking!" Luffy soon agreed, puffing a little for their conversation was about how Yuca was going to calculate how much food he was going to have. Of course, this added more oil to the fire to Alvida's anger. And some wood was added as she knew what the conversation was about.

Coby then came to the scene just in time to see Alvida continued her attacks against the two teens that have been doing nothing but dodging. But to the boy, he was scared that his friends would be pummeled to death by Alvida and he wouldn't be able to see them again. They were the first people who were so confident and brave enough to stand up to anything in this unfair place of students and teachers who thought money and power would get them anywhere. They became his friend along the way without even knowing it. He surely doesn't want them to go.

"_But, isn't your dream worth fighting for?"_

Isn't it?

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU FAT UGLY OLD HAG!"

There was a long period of silence, and Coby was shaking in the knees. Alvida stared at him in shock as well as some of the other people around them. A lot of them dropped their stuffs as well as back away for they didn't want to get into the cross fire.

The only noise there is that seemed to be very noticeable is the laughter that seemed to echo on the walls. Both Luffy and Yuca were laughing their hearts out, holding onto each so they wouldn't fall on the floor, grasping their stomach as if they hurt, and tears were in their eyes as they found this utterly priceless.

"Nice going Coby!" Luffy said, able to stop his laughter for a short while giving the petrified teen a thumbs-up. Coby couldn't tell if Luffy was serious or not.

The teen was suddenly roughly pulled from where he was; the previous spot he had occupied replaced with a large club that made a crater on the floor. Coby paled at the sight, wondering what it would look like if he just stood there like a statue.

"Nicely said."

Coby looked up from where the crater is at his savior, surprised to see Yuca.

W-Wait, wasn't he just near Luffy a minute ago?

Alvida lifted up her club, looking quite angry at the outburst.

Yuca looked at her with calculating eyes and smiled.

He's finished.

"Do what you want Luffy!" Yuca said as he ran off with Coby, away from Alvida while Luffy instead dashed towards Alvida, ready to fight her.

"Ya sure Yu-chan?" Luffy asked loudly as he flipped to dodge another one of her attacks.

The hyperactive freshmen snickered as he saw his best friend giving him the thumbs up.

"YOSH!"

And the battle pursues.

* * *

"Yahooo!" exclaimed Luffy who jumped up and down; Yuca holding up his arm as if he is declaring the winner with a sign in this other hand that said "K.O.". And if that didn't help to show the ridiculousness of the situation, confetti are also sprouting off out of nowhere from the sky falling onto the two.

Apparently, people are too shock to even care or even to notice the happiness that Luffy seemed to shoot out of his whole entire being. All eyes were not on the victor, but on the being that is unconscious on the fruit stand. Alvida, a terrifying person that brings fear to many hearts, has been defeated by a person not even half her size. A rather stupid looking person. Not the blue-haired teen who looked like he can out-smart the most intelligent scientists, but a wide eye teen with a childish face and a stupid looking grin was the one that defeated Alvida. With just an instant K.O. punch!

The shock slowly seeped into Coby, before he began to grin widely. T-They just defeated Iron Club Alvida! They just defeated her!

"How was that, eh Coby?" Luffy exclaimed out from over where he was, already finished celebrating his victory as he waved over to the meek teen excitedly grinning.

Coby, without knowing that he had tears streaming down from his face, shook his head, giving the teen thumbs up.

"Un! You did g-great!" Coby cried out, sniffling. Many years of service from the fateful day, and he's finally free! All because of those two.

Both of the unusual teens, ignoring or either oblivious to all the stares and faces agape around them, walked towards their new friend who was trying to so hard to stop crying. Yuca gave a pat on the back to the bawling teen and Luffy immediately grab Coby's into a headlock, laughing as he pointed over to the opposite direction of where they supposed to go.

"Now that we are finish with this little distraction," Luffy declared as people faceplanted on the floor for the fact that Luffy just brushed this off as a "little distraction". The excited teen started to drag his two friends towards the exit, starting to pick up the speed. "LET'S GO TO ZOR-"

The bell rung.

Luffy found himself tripping over nothing, not expecting the bell to ring as he fell first on his face in surprise. Luckily, Yuca was about to get him and Coby out of his grip as his oyabin fall down in a most comical way.

The blue haired teen chuckled as he looked at his currently down oyabin.

"Looks like it's time to go to class." Yuca stated, smiling quite innocently.

Coby sweatdropped.

Luffy began to tear up.

"NOOOO! I WANT TO GO GET MY GANG MEMBER TODAY! AND I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH FOOD!"

"G-Gang member?"

"We can get him tomorrow. And you have enough food for the day since you basically empty out a whole restaurant."

"That's too long! And the restaurant doesn't have that much food!"

"W-Wait a minute, what do you mean "Gang member"?"

"Oh yeah, we never did tell you."

"Shishishishi. I'm going to rule this school!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Particularly yes."

"We're nuts Yuca? We don't taste like nuts."

"YOU GUYS ARE INSANE! IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

Me: Well, that's it! I'm trying to make it not going to same direction as the original One Piece plot and will be changing it probably next chapter so I wouldn't be called a copycat or something. Originally, this is supposed to be when Zoro comes in but somehow, it turns to this….

Zoro: Hmp. You better change it.

Me: I know! I know! Sheesh.


End file.
